A Holiday Wish Grant-ed
by KWsGladiator
Summary: A journey of Olivia and Fitz Grant through the Holiday season (Thanksgiving - New Years) **The Characters in this story are the property of SR and Scandal. No infringement intended.
1. Thankful You Grant-ed Me This Wish

_Somewhere in another life, in another reality we are married and we have four kids. We live in Vermont, and I'm the mayor..._

_And I make Jam_

_And you make jam. _

"Daddy, time to get up I wanna see the balloons!" Thomas yelled as he jumped on his parent's bed jerking his father out of his sleep.

"Ok Tommy I'm up, I'm up. Just please don't wake Maya. She was up half the night crying."

Fitz looked over to check the time and realized that Liv was not in bed next to him. _7:45. Livvie must have already gone downstairs to start preparing dinner. _Fitz thought to himself. He stretched and reached for the remote control turning the television on for his son. Tommy lay down at the foot of the bed and wrapped up in his blanket.

Thomas Eli Grant was the spitting image of his mother. At least that is how Fitz saw him. To Liv, he looked just like his father. To others, he was a perfect blend of the both of them. He was tall and lean just like his father. To look at and speak with him, one would never guess he had just turned 3. He had a head full of dark, thick curly hair with one defiant curl that always hung over his forehead- just like Fitz. His big round bright grey eyes were drastically enhanced by his tanned complexion.

At 8 weeks old, Tommy's sister Maya Carolyn was the newest addition to the Grant family. She was born at 11:59 pm on October 3rd, one minute before Tommy's birthday ended. Tommy considered Maya being born on his birthday to be the "best present ever", which shocked both Liv and Fitz equally. Maya's features were similar to Tommy's with one exception; her eyes were a vibrant shade of hazel. Tommy loved watching her eyes change from brown to green and back depending on her mood.

Fitz stood up, turned to his son, and kissed him on the forehead. "Tommy, I want you to behave. I'm going to go check on your mother and see if she needs help. I'll be back in a bit with breakfast; I'll be back before the parade starts ok?"

"Ok daddy." Thomas said turning back to the television when he heard the SpongeBob theme music begin.

Fitz left the room and walked into the nursery for a moment to check in on Maya. He adjusted her blanket, and tiptoed out of the room. He headed downstairs to find Liv. He knew that she was probably exhausted after being up with the baby half the night, then waking up to prepare dinner for their family plus the 13 guests that were coming as well.

He had begged Liv not to jump into something so draining so soon after having the baby, but Liv wouldn't budge.

Fitz brought the matter up to Liv just after Maya was born. He even offered to have a chef come in and prepare their Thanksgiving meal for them. "Fitz this is Maya's first Thanksgiving and I want it in our home, and I want to cook it." Fitz knew it was a losing battle so he just nodded and left it alone.

Fitz walked into the kitchen and his nostrils were greeted with the welcoming aroma of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and biscuits. He walked up to Liv and placed his arms around her waist then planted slow kisses on the back of her neck.

"Good morning Mrs. Grant." Fitz said as he continued placing kisses on Liv's neck working his way down her shoulder.

"Mmmm, good morning Mr. Grant, you're up early." Liv said as she turned around and placed her arms around Fitz's neck, pulling him in closer for a kiss. Fitz drew Liv's lip into his mouth and savored the sweet taste of her. Fitz let out a groan of disapproval when Liv stepped back breaking the kiss.

"Sit, the biscuits are ready." Liv said as she walked to the oven and pulled out the tray of buttermilk biscuits she had prepared to go with breakfast. "Here, try one." She continued as she handed a steaming hot biscuit to Fitz.

Fitz sat there for a moment before placing his biscuit on a plate looking at Liv defiantly.

"I know what you want. Do you want Blackberry, Strawberry, Peach, Apricot, Blueberry or Apple Cinnamon?"

Fitz thought for a moment before he answered. "Apricot pleeeeeease." Fitz responded in a childish voice.

Liv giggled as she walked to the fridge and pulled out the Apricot jam. She walked back to the island where Fitz was sitting and handed it to him along with a knife. Liv learned how to make jam when they first moved to Vermont almost four years ago. She had Fitz try her very first batch and it was love at first bite. After that first bite, Fitz walked over to the fridge and threw away all of the jellies and jams that were on the shelves. From that moment on, Fitz refused to eat any jams, jellies, or spreads that were made by anyone other than her.

Liv watched as Fitz scooped a huge glob of the jam up with the knife and spread it on his biscuit. She loved seeing the look on his face when he took his first bite of a steaming hot biscuit smothered in the jams she made.

"You know Livvie; you could turn the OPA over to your team and just make a living selling different jams and spreads." Fitz said inhaling his biscuit and reaching for another one.

Liv walked over to Fitz and positioned herself between his thighs. "Not going to happen Fitz. With the exception of our close friends and my parents, I'm not making jam for anyone but you." Liv said as she placed a kiss on Fitz's lips. She could taste the jam that still lingered there.

Fitz spread jam on his biscuit and held it out for Liv to take a bite. She had to admit once she bit into it that the jams she prepared were in fact quite spectacular. Liv walked back to the stove and pulled the eggs and bacon off of the back burner. She placed a little of each onto the plate. She added a pancake which she cut into small pieces and a few strawberries on the side before placing the plate next to Fitz on the counter.

"Honey, could you please go get Tommy? Breakfast is ready."

"Livvie, the Thanksgiving Day Parade is about to begin. I figured we could enjoy breakfast upstairs and watch the parade with him. He's been waiting all week for it."

Liv placed the plates on a tray and handed it to Fitz. "Ok, you take this upstairs while I put the turkey in the oven. I'll be up in a minute."

Fitz grabbed the tray from Liv and gave her a quick peck on her lips before heading upstairs to join their son in front of the television. Liv placed the turkey into the oven and turned the pots holding the various sides for their dinner. She set the timer on the oven to remind her to baste the turkey, and also set one on her phone just in case she didn't hear it from upstairs.

Once Liv got dinner started she planned on heading upstairs to the bedroom with Fitz and Tommy, but not before checking on Maya. When Liv went into the room, she was surprised to see that Maya was just lying there awake and quietly sucking on her fist. Liv looked at her watch and realized that it was almost Maya's feeding time. She picked her up and walked over to the rocking chair, took a seat, and began to sing as she nursed her daughter.

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens,_

_Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens, _

_Brown paper packages tied up with strings,_

_These are a few of my favorite things….. _

Fitz heard the melody coming from the other room and knew that Liv was feeding Maya. He shifted Tommy off of his lap and walked into the door way staring at the beautiful moment being shared by mother and child. Fitz found it amazing that all that was needed to sustain the life of their newborn was something that only Liv could produce.

"Hi" Fitz whispered. Just looking at his wife and child, thinking of his son in the other room made his heart swell with joy and pride. At one point Fitz was sure that he and Liv would never make it to this point, yet here they were and he was thankful for every moment of their life together.

"Hi" Liv said as she looked up at Fitz, smiling in response. "Fitz, you should go ahead and eat with Tommy, I'll be in shortly."

"Ok, but I'm not eating my strawberries without you." Fitz replied as he flashed a wide smile at Liv.

And then it happened. At

eight weeks old Maya was already a daddy's girl. If Fitz didn't pick her up first thing in the morning she would scream at the sound of his voice. Maya would continue to scream until he picked her up.

Fitz walked over to Liv, collected Maya, and headed towards the bedroom where Tommy was surprisingly still behaving watching his cartoons.

Liv sat for a moment longer looking around Maya's room. _Thanksgiving Day. It's a day to show gratitude for everything you are thankful for, and Liv knew she had a lot that she was thankful for. She was married to a wonderful, loving husband who did his best to spoil her rotten. She had a brilliant three year old and a newborn baby. She was thankful for their home in Vermont as well as the one in Santa Barbara and the fact that she was able to keep her condo for when she went into the DC office to work. _Olivia Carolyn Pope finally had the perfect life, and she was thankful for every moment of it.

Liv stood up out of the rocker and grabbed a blanket for Maya on her way back to her bedroom. As soon as she came in and sat on the bed, Tommy climbed up into her arms. "Mama it's time for the pawade now."

Liv smiled at how excited he was over the parade. She looked at Fitz who was holding a very content Maya, and felt her heart swell with pride. Fitz stretched out his arm inviting Liv to lean against him and she leaned into him and groaned a heartwarming approval. Nuzzling into his chest, Liv let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. It was very rare that neither child was making any noise at all, so Liv decided to take this time and squeeze in a nap.

Not realizing that she had fallen into a deep sleep, Liv was awoken by the sound of her phone ringing. She noted that it was almost 10:30. She also realized that Fitz and the children had disappeared.

"Hello." Liv said as she sat up trying to bring herself to.

"Hey Liv, how are you feeling? Did I wake you?"

"Yes but I'm glad you did. Fitz probably would have let me sleep all day and I need to go check on dinner. Are you and James on your way with Ella and Claire?" Liv was so excited that she was going to see her god daughters. She normally would see them every week when she flew down to DC to handle matters at the office which is something she hadn't been able to do since having Maya.

"We will be on our way shortly. Huck, Quinn, and Harrison are all here. We're waiting on the Rosens to show up so we can head out." Liv could tell by the tone in Cyrus' voice that he was getting a little annoyed having to wait.

"Calm down Cy, that is why Fitz and I are flying you up, and we hired a driver to bring you to the house when you arrive. We don't want you to have to worry about anything. Besides, dinner isn't until 6 so there is time. I'll call Abby and find what time they are thinking about leaving. Once they get AJ and DJ ready they will most likely be on their way."

AJ and DJ had just turned a year old this past spring. AJ was short of Abigail Jordan and DJ for David Joshua.

"They're newlyweds Liv. At least that is how they have been acting for the past 3 years. They can't keep their hands off of one another. They are almost as bad as you and Fitz. Actually, I have yet to see the day anyone could compete with you and Fitz in the hotsy totsy department."

Liv blushed at Cyrus' words but she knew they were true. From the moment they first laid eyes on one another during Fitz's first presidential campaign, they couldn't help but to spend every available moment together. When they weren't together it was almost as if they were struggling to breathe, fighting to exist. When they were together, the stars were aligned, their souls connected, and they began to breathe in sync.

Liv thought back to the day Abby and David were married. It wasn't a hard day to forget seeing as how she was pregnant with Tommy, and her water broke just moments after they were pronounced husband and wife. For some reason October 3rd was meant to have significant meaning in their lives and both Liv and Fitz knew it.

"Ok Cy, I'll give Abby a call…."

"No need, they just showed up. See you soon." Cyrus said before hanging up. Now that they were on their way Liv set off to find Fitz and the children.

She went downstairs and was surprised that it was so quiet. Liv went into the kitchen to check the pots and baste the turkey. Everything was cooking according to schedule. The turkey should be ready not too long before the guests arrived. Liv walked through the house continuing her search for Fitz and the children. She found Fitz in the family room, with both children fast asleep.

Fitz turned when he heard Liv entering and placed his finger to his lips motioning for her to be quiet. He stood up and laid Maya down in her basinet, turned on the monitor, and made his way over to Liv.

"Fitz I don't know how you do it. It is almost impossible for me to get the both of them down at the same time. You never seem to have any problems with that at all."

Fitz let out a small laugh as he pulled Liv into his arms. "That's my love is my little secret. Maybe one day I'll let you in on it, but for now, there is something else that I need to do" Fitz said before lowering his head and brushing his lips gently across Liv's. Keeping his head lowered just over Liv's Fitz whispered against her lips. "You know Livvie, I may not have trouble getting the children to sleep, but there is one thing I do have trouble with."

Liv knew where Fitz was going with this but decided to play along anyway. "And what pray tell would that be…. Mr.…President?" Liv asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers into his hair. Liv knew that those two words had the power to bring Fitz to his knees and damned if she didn't know how and when to use them.

"I have trouble keeping my hands off of my incredibly sexy wife." Fitz said as he planted kisses on Liv's neck. "The children will be asleep for a while so how about we go upstairs and enjoy some not-so-quiet time."

"Fitz, as tempting as that offer sounds, and as much as we really want to, we should really start getting showered and dressed. We have company coming in a few hours."

"That doesn't mean we can't have a little fun getting ready."

Liv lifted Fitz's t-shirt and began placing kisses on his chest. "Mr. President, I love the way you think."

* * *

Hey everyone, I've decided to play around a bit with an Olitz Holiday FF. I would love to know what you all think of it so far. If the reviews are good, I will continue updating this journey through the New Year. As always, thank you for reading and taking this journey with me. Happy Olitzing.


	2. Thankful for You

Hello everyone sorry it had taken me so long to update there have been some disruptive situations this past month that needed my tending to I'm going to try to ease back into updating every or every other day. I hope you all have a wonderful thanksgiving, and with luck I will have the next chapter up tonight. As always thank you for reading. Happy Olitzing.

* * *

"My goodness Mrs. Grant you are breathtaking." Fitz said as he made his way upstairs with Liv. It had been eight weeks since he had been able to make love to this woman. Eight weeks of aching to be inside of her.  
Of course Liv did more than her share to make sure Fitz was satisfied during that time, but there was nothing more fulfilling than the feeling of their bodies joining together as one.  
Fitz made finally made his way into the bedroom and laid Liv down on the bed. He stood still for a moment taking in the beauty of the woman that way lying before him.  
Liv sat up and began to remove his shirt. Once he was free, she inhaled a sharp breath admiring the abs on the man in front of her.  
She began running her fingers across his rock hard ridges and Fitz could feel his member beginning to stir.  
"Fitz" Liv said as she stared up at him with desire filled eyes, "I want you inside of me now. No foreplay, that can wait. It's been far too long and I need you now."  
Liv looked up at Fitz as she began removing his shorts then his boxers and began fisting his length. She felt him swell to the point she could no longer wrap her fingers around him.  
Fitz laid Liv down and began removing her nightgown and panties leaving them a pile on the floor.  
Liv spread her legs wide and wrapped them around Fitz as he made his way in between them, slowly lowering himself onto her.  
Liv took in a sharp breath as she felt Fitz's member entering her throbbing core. He hesitated for a moment to make sure she was ok before he continued.  
Liv adjusted her body allowing Fitz to enter her completely. They both let out a moan of pleasure when Fitz's balls grazed against Liv's rear.  
The feeling of being inside of her was almost more than he could handle. Fitz began moving slowly at first trying to set a pace that would keep him from exploding before Liv had a chance to finish.  
He began placing a trail of kisses from Liv's throat to her shoulder, and Liv moaned in approval. She slowly began matching his thrusts taking him in deeper with each stroke.  
"Open your eyes" Fitz said as he lowered his head and captured her mouth with his. "I want to look into your eyes. I want you to look into mine and see exactly what you do to me. I want you to look into my eyes and feel my love for you Livvie."  
Liv opened her eyes and when she met Fitz's gaze was overwhelmed with emotion. They began speaking in that way that no one could understand. They didn't have to use words, they knew what the other was thinking, feeling, just by looking into each other's eyes.  
"God Livvie I've missed becoming one with you. Are you comfortable?"  
"I've missed it too. I'm fine. This feels so good. DON'T STOP."  
"I'm not ever going to stop making love to you Livvie. We are one, forever."  
"Forever."  
"I love you so much Mrs. Grant."  
"I love you too Mr. Grant."  
Fitz saw the love in Liv's eyes and lost control. He began thrusting inside of Liv harder and deeper than he ever had before.  
Fitz began nibbling at that spot just beneath Liv's ear and felt the slippery walls of her sex begin to close in around him.  
Liv wrapped her arms around Fitz's neck and dug her nails into his back matching each thrust with one of her own.  
A few more thrusts and Liv was being thrown into an orgasm like nothing she had never experienced before. Fitz followed a few moments later spilling his seed inside of her. He shifted onto his side before collapsing pulling Liv with him.  
"Fitz, I love you so much." Liv said as she placed kisses on his face before resting her head on his chest.  
"I love you too Livvie." Fitz said as he began kissing her back.  
A few moments was all they had to lay there in complete bliss before they heard Maya crying in the monitor.  
Liv let out a moan partly because the baby was awake and she still hadn't gotten dressed, and partly because their moment was over.  
Fitz could sense the disappointment on Liv's face and gave her one last squeeze before shifting her off of him. He stood up and threw on a pair of shorts before turning to Liv.  
"You go get ready. Maya has bottles downstairs. I'll feed her and check on dinner."  
"Thank you" Liv said as she sat up and began working her way into the bathroom. She turned around and saw Fitz watching her saunter over to the shower.  
Liv was a very blessed woman. She had the man of her dreams and two beautiful healthy children. What more could a woman ask for.  
Liv turned on the shower and her thoughts drifted to her parents. She almost gave up a life with this man because if the issues she had once had with her parents. Now, she was so thankful to have them all in her life. In her children's lives.

* * *

Liv allowed herself just a moment to sit and relish in the peace and quiet that she had found herself being surrounded by. She walked into her closet and pulled out a black and white dress. It wasn't just any white dress, it was the dress she wore the day Fitz was first inaugurated as president.

She hadn't worn it since that night, and thought that Fitz would appreciate the trip down memory lane. Liv laid the dress down on the bed and made her way over to her vanity to begin her hair.

As she began to flat iron each section bit by bit, Liv felt a warmth come over her as she heard Fitz downstairs playing with the children. Fitz had no idea that this was a sound she could listen to all day long. The love of her life bonding with the lives they created together.

Liv finished the last few sections of her hair and began applying very little makeup. Fitz thought she was beautiful without it, but there was no way she was going downstairs to greet company without having a little makeup on.

Liv slipped into her dress and grabbed her heels carrying them downstairs with her. She made her way into the kitchen , put an apron on, and checked on the turkey. It was finished so she pulled it out of the oven and replaced it with a pan of macaroni and cheese.

Liv was gathering the essence from the turkey so she could begin the gravy when she felt a tug at her dress. Liv reached down and picked Tommy up in her arms holding tightly as he snuggled into her neck.

"Mommy, I'm hungwy." Tommy said as he placed his thumb in his mouth.

"How about mommy makes you a biscuit with jam?"

"Okay." Tommy said as he rested his head on Liv's shoulder.

Liv sat him down in his chair and began preparing his snack. Once she placed the plate in front of him she set off to relieve Fitz of Maya so he could get ready. Liv brought Maya's swing into the kitchen, and turned Christmas music on for Tommy to enjoy.

She sat there watching as Tommy's head bounced back and forth to the music, and Maya was drifting off to sleep once again. Fitz joined them downstairs in the kitchen just in time to help Liv remove the food from the oven.

No sooner than they had gotten the last dish out of the oven the doorbell rang. Liv turned so Fitz could help her out of her apron. She knew the exact moment he realized exactly what dress she had chosen to wear tonight because she felt him tense up.

"Honey, the door." Liv said obviously breaking Fitz's thoughts of THEIR inauguration night. " Don't worry, we can relive the past once everyone is settled for the evening.

"Mrs. Grant, I plan on it." Fitz said before exiting the room.


	3. Thankful the Gang's All Here

Fitz was surprised that he was a little more than excited to open the front door. Although he had given his blessing, Eli Rowan Pope had never been too fond of him marrying Liv.

_"She's my only daughter, my only child. Remember that if you treat her the way you did your first wife, I have ways of making you disappear without a trace. I'm sure no one will miss you."_

_"Livvie's happiness means everything to me. I would never dream of hurting her. I live for your daughter."_

_"She seems to love you beyond words. I've seen you two together. It's like you breathe in sync. I'll never myself understand it, but if she loves you that much, you have my blessing. You do know that when you move to Vermont I'll be missing my Sunday dinners with my baby girl don't you?"_

_"How about in exchange a phone call every Sunday, we come down two weeks out of the month, AND, every holiday at our home? In addition, our son's middle name will be Eli."_

_"You drive a good bargain. Welcome to the family Fitz."_

That was four years ago and every single month Fitz made sure he held up his end of the bargain. The moment Liv went into labor with Tommy, Fitz had Tom send for him to make sure that he was here when his grandson arrived.

Getting Liv's mom to be a part of the family traditions that Liv and Eli had set was a little harder. Ever since Liv discovered that her mother was alive she has yearned to spend time with her. In the beginning, Liv was full of so many emotions, anger, fear, confusion, and gratefulness that her mother was still alive it almost cost her her life.

As time passed, Liv realized that this was something that wouldn't always be possible if ever. Liv was still attempting to understand exactly how and why her mother came to the conclusion that Liv and her father would be better off without her.

Of course she knew that neither Eli nor Maya were telling her the complete story. As years passed and she finally found true happiness with Fitz, her questions began to slowly fade. It just didn't seem to matter anymore. All that mattered was that her life was complete again. She had her mother and father, and she was finally happy with the only man she would ever love.

By the time Fitz got to the door, Liv was at his side anxiously waiting to greet their guests. One by one they filed in and greeted both Liv and Fitz. Tears began to swell up in Liv's eyes as she hugged them all one by one. Abby & David were the first to enter along with AJ and DJ. Next were Harrison and his fiancé Trecia. They were followed by Huck who came along with his wife Quinn, and their 3 month old daughter Lindsay. They were followed by James, Cyrus, a very gorgeous yet grown up nine year old Ella, and her six year old sister Claire.

The final pair to join them took a little more convincing than the others. They were the best friends either of them could think of aside from Cyrus of course. Without them, a lot of their encounters would have never been. They never thought that the two of them would get together at their wedding of all places, but when Tom told them that he and Lauren were getting married, they were beyond happy for the both of them. They walked through the door with their 2 yr old daughter Tauren who immediately fought to get down so she could look for Tommy. Fitz directed them with the other company into the den.

Liv's heart sank as they were about to close the door and she realized that her mother and father were not part of the group that had just arrived. _Maybe her mother wasn't having a good day, or maybe their driver got lost_ Liv thought to herself trying to find a reason they weren't here just yet. As soon as Liv turned to walk towards the rest of her company she heard a voice yell out from behind the door.

"Hey, what are we, chopped liver?"

Liv knew that voice anywhere. They were here; her father and mother were actually here. Tears began streaming down Liv's face at the sight that stood before her. This would be the first thanksgiving in twenty six years that Liv would be able to share with both her mother and father.

"Hi Livvie." Maya cried as she reached her arms out inviting Liv in for a hug.

"Hi Mom" Liv said as she went into her mother's arms willingly. She placed her head on her mother's shoulder and let out a soft cry.

"Shhhh, it's ok Livvie, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that. Mama's here."

It was at that moment that Fitz fully understood the power of those two words when put together- _Hi Livvie_. Trying to fight back his own tears Fitz walked over to Rowan and shook his hand.

"Where are my grandbabies?" He asked as he took Fitz's hand and pulled him in for a hug, a move that shocked both Fitz and Liv alike.

"Granpa, Gramma!" They heard come from below and realized that Tommy had been standing there trying to fight his way through the whole time. Tommy jumped up into Eli's arms and planted a huge kiss on his cheek.

"Granpa, mommy made jam and biscuits. It is yummy want some?" Tommy asked hugging his grandfather's neck with all of his might.

"Sure Tommy, maybe we can sneak away and grab some before mommy realizes what we are doing. You know since I am the only person in the room that doesn't warrant a hug or anything." Eli's tone was warm and joking and Liv responded with a coy grin.

"Hi dad. You know I'd never forget to give you a hug." Liv said as she walked over to be embraced by both her father and her son.

"So, Tommy, tell Gramma and Granpa about this jam. And where's your sister?" Eli asked.

"Jam and Maya are in the kitchen Granpa, Let's go! Can I get on your shoulders?"

"You sure can, but you'll have to point the direction to me. Either I'm getting old, or I haven't been here enough to remember where the kitchen is."

"Both Granpa." Little Tommy said provoking a chuckle from both grandparents. "The jam and my sister are that way. C'mon Gramma, follow me!" He said as he pointed in the direction of the kitchen.

Liv began to follow them but Fitz pulled her aside just wanting to take a moment for just the two of them.

"Happy Thanksgiving Mrs. Grant." Fitz placed his arms around Liv's waist and pulled her close. "We have a lot to be thankful for." He said looking around the room.

Liv placed her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. "Happy Thanksgiving Mr. Grant. We do have a lot to be thankful for. I am very thankful for you. I love you Fitz."

"I love you too Liv." Fitz could tell there was something on Liv's mind, but this expression was a new one and he wasn't sure what to make of it. "Livvie, is everything ok?" he asked trying to not allow the concern enter his voice.

"Everything is perfect Fitz. You know I was just thinking back to when you swore that we just had to have that huge custom built dining room table that would seat 30 and I kept saying it was ridiculous. You were right."

Fitz stood for a moment savoring the words that came out of Liv's mouth. You were right. It was so rare that he heard them he wanted to hold onto them forever.

"Like I said, we have a lot to be thankful for."

Fitz kissed Liv one more time before loosening his hold on her. "Now Livvie, shall we go join our company before the memories that plague this dress start filling my head and we miss dinner?"

"Let's."

Liv went into the kitchen with her mother Quinn, Abby, and Lauren while the men took the older children downstairs to the game room and played a few rounds of foosball. Amazingly all of the babies were asleep, and even with as many people that were there, the Grant Estate had never been quieter. Liv Abby and Quinn tried their best to not speak about work. It had been weeks since they had seen each other, and this was time that was for them. Besides, they didn't exactly want to bore Mama Maya with all of their office talk.

When dinner was finally ready, Liv called everyone in and showed them to their seats. Since there were almost as many highchairs as there were adults, Liv decided to forego the children's table and place the kids with their parent's. Tommy on the other hand opted to sit between Granpa and Gramma Pope.

Once everyone was seated, Liv had each person take a turn to say something they were grateful for as part of a prayer. When it came time for Liv to speak she stood and walked over to Fitz standing behind him.

"The past eight years have been full of ups and downs for all of us. We have laughed, we've cried, we've even gone to war with one another. If someone had told me eight years ago that I'd be standing here with each and every one of you, married to the man of my dream with two beautiful healthy children, I would have called you crazy. Each day is a gift. I've learned that the most in the past few years. I've learned to never take anything for granted because there is no telling what tomorrow may bring. I am thankful for the friendships that we have formed, friendships that will surely never die. I love every single one of you, and I love this man in front of me more than life itself. Each and every one of you have played a part in us being together whether you know it, liked it , or not. He makes me happier than I have ever been my entire life and for that, I thank you all." Liv looked down at Fitz.

"Fitz I love you more than life itself."

"Livvie I love you because you are life itself."

Liv kissed Fitz on the forehead and returned to her end of the table and took her seat. "Let's eat!"

Before anyone had the chance to dig in, there was yet another knock on the door. Fitz stood to answer it wondering who it could be. He was little down that he hadn't been able to get a hold of Karen, Jerry, and Teddy just yet, but he figured they were pretty busy with Mellie and her new husband Jake at the moment.

Fitz opened the door and let out a shriek that alarmed everyone. Liv jumped up and rushed to his side followed by the rest of their guests. FItz could not believe that Karen, Jerry, and Teddy were standing before him in their doorway. Their Thanksgiving was finally complete.

Liv and Fitz spent the rest of the evening eating great food with great friends and family. This had to have been the happiest that Fitz had ever seen Liv in all of their time together. His heart swelled with pride as he watched the emotions flow from the woman he loves sitting opposite him at their table, in their house with their family. This was definitely a Thanksgiving neither of them would ever forget.

* * *

Hello everyone. I know many of you won't read this until after Thanksgiving, but I wanted to make sure that the Grant's had their Thanksgiving underway before the day was over. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I will begin the next part of this story, The Christmas story some time next week. In the meantime, I have two stories that are desperately awaiting my updates. I hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving, Hanukkah or both and thank you for reading! Happy Olitzing!


	4. Mom!

Hey everyone. I'm back, things have been hectic around here with moving, unpacking and trying to get ready for Christmas. I wasn't able to find my modem( I still can't) but decided to go ahead and continue this story from my phone. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the next one will be up within the next day or so. I hope you all enjoy. Thank you for reading and as always, Happy Olitzing!

"Dad just called and said that he Tommy, Teddy, and Jerry are on their way back with the tree." Karen said as she walked into Maya's room and walked over to the crib to pick her up.

This would be the first year Liv wasn't able to go with them to pick out and cut down their Christmas tree. It was a tradition they decided they wanted to start seeing as how they were able to have their pick of trees with the woods backed up to their home.

Even though Teddy and Jerry weren't his genetically, that never stopped Fitz from being the father in their lives. He decided before the paternity test results came in that he would continue to be there for them and he kept that promise. As a result, the boys were none the wiser to the fact they weren't technically Fitz's boys. That fact made Liv love him even more.

Karen sat in the rocker with Maya and looked up at Liv. "Mom, I have the most beautiful sister in the world. She looks just like you."

Karen's choice of words shocked Liv. "Mom?" That was the last thing Liv would have expected to come out of Karen's mouth when she was referring to Liv. It had always been Liv or Livvie, this was definitely a first, but Liv had to admit- she liked the sound of it. Teddy and Jerry often called Liv mom but for Karen this was definitely a first. When Karen was younger she and Liv were very close, almost like mother and daughter. They spent more time doing things together than Karen did with Mellie. Everything changed when she found out that her dad was going to marry Liv. Karen became distant and often times cold. For a while she refused to come anywhere near them or their home.

All of that changed about a week before they were married. Liv maintained hope that Karen would come around and participate in the ceremony but she never pushed.

When Karen finally saw just how happy and functional Fitz was with Liv she began to warm up again, and their bond grew even stronger. She even agreed to be a part of the wedding.

Karen saw the tears that began to fill Liv's eyes. She returned Maya to her crib and walked over and sat next to Liv placing her head in Liv's lap.

"I love you mom."

Liv felt her lungs refusing to function as the tears began to burn her eyes. The first time wasn't a mistake. Karen actually called her mom.

"I love you too Care Bear." Liv replied as she began stroking Karen's hair, while the tears began streaming from her eyes.

"You know, you're the only person I've ever allowed to call me that. I only like it when you call me Care Bear. Dad has tried to, but it just feels weird. No matter how old I get, promise me you will always call me Care Bear."

"I promise." Liv said as she continued to stroke Karen's hair. They sat there like that for a few moments until they heard a car pull up in the driveway. A few moments later they heard Tommy yelling from downstairs.

"Kawen! Kawen! Come see the twee! I helped chop it down." He yelled excitement filling his voice.

"Coming Tommy" Karen yelled as she gave Liv a hug and rushed down the stairs.

Liv loved the bond that the older three had formed with Tommy. It was as if they weren't half siblings at all. They welcomed him and Maya with open arms and hearts.

Liv wrapped Maya up in a blanket and headed downstairs to see the tree the guys had picked out. Fitz walked over to her and placed a slow kiss upon her cheek before removing Maya from her arms. He had just enough time to place a quick kiss on Maya's forehead before Karen came and ripped her out of his arms.

"Dad, Jerry and I have got the baby and Tommy, can you and mom make us some hot chocolate?"

Fitz's face was stunned yet appeased as he responded. "Sure Care Be... Karen. Hot chocolate coming up!" Fitz exclaimed as he headed towards the kitchen pulling Liv with him.

"Woah, Mom? That's huge Livvie! When did this start?"

"Yeah Fitz I know. It started a few hours ago. She said it twice earlier too."

"I'd say things between the two of you are improving."

"Definitely improving. I actually like the sound of Karen calling me mom. Now, I think you owe me a proper hello, Mr... President.."

Liv wrapped her arms around Fitz's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. A moan escaped Fitz's mouth as Liv's tongue parted his lips and made it's way into his mouth.

"Ewww they're kissing gross!"

Liv broke the kiss and turned to see Teddy standing in the doorway with Tommy.

"Son, one day you'll actually like kissing girls."

"Gross dad, I'm never gonna kiss a girl not now, not ever!"

"But you kiss your mom and Liv don't you?"

"They aren't girls, they're my moms!" Teddy said as he rolled his eyes and returned to the family with the others.

Liv couldn't help but laugh at how passionate Teddy was with his response and the stunned look Fitz clearly had on his face.

Liv turned to the stove and added chocolate mix to the milk that was warming on the stove. She walked to the cabinet and pulled out 5 mugs and a sippy cup and lined them up on the counter. A few minutes later the hot chocolate was finished and Liv began filling each cup except for Tommy's which needed cool milk added to cool it down. Once Tommy's cooled off, she poured it into the cup and added a layer of marshmallows followed by whipped cream, nutmeg, and finally a gingerbread man to top it off.

Fitz turned on Christmas music then called for the children to come get their drinks and directed Karen to place Maya in her swing so she could get her hot chocolate as well.

Once everyone gathered their "Gingerbread man Jacuzzi's" as Liv jokingly called them, they made their way back into the den and started to decorate the tree.

"Ma, you make the BEST hot chocolate." Jerry said as he took a sip and licked the whipped cream from his upper lip.

Liv smiled as a warmth overcame her. "Only the best for the loves of our life." Liv responded watching the kids devour their drink. Once they were finished Jerry and Karen stood up and began placing the lights on the tree. After the lights were placed, Karen reached for a box of Christmas ornaments, some store bought pieces were mixed with various ornaments Karen and Jerry made either at school or with Liv through the years. Tommy rushed into the dining room and returned with a small box. He sat down and opened it revealing his silver baby's first Christmas ornament and placed it onto the tree. "Mommy, where is Maya's Christmas Bulb?" Tommy asked as he realized there wasn't one for his sister yet. "Honey, we'll have to get that tomorrow. With everything going on I forgot."

"Or, you can have it now." Fitz said as he approached Liv, handing her a blue box that clearly couldn't have come from anywhere but Tiffany's. "Go ahead, open it."

Everyone stood quietly waiting for Liv to open the box. Karen had already seen the ornament as she helped Fitz pick it out and chose the engraving that would come with it. Liv gasped as she opened the box which revealed a crystal ornament that held a picture of Maya in the hospital. Maya's first Christmas 2013 was engraved under the picture. "Fitz, it's beautiful, thank you!" Liv proclaimed as she stood on her toes reaching to give her husband a kiss. Liv turned to Tommy reaching for his hand. "Tommy, would you like to help mommy put Maya's ornament on the tree?"

"Yes mommy! I'll find a place for it."

Tommy found the perfect spot for the ornament to go next to his, and helped Liv place it on the tree.

After they finished placing the ornament, Liv returned to Fitz and took a seat on his lap taunting him as she slowly grinded against what was quickly becoming an erection.

"Mrs. Grant, I will get you for this." Fitz said as he pulled Liv in closer making sure she felt his member growing against her rear.

"Mr. Grant, I'm going to hold you to that." Liv said as she allowed herself to sink into his muscular body


	5. Alone Time

The tree was finally decorated and the kids were bathed and tucked in their beds fast asleep. Liv sat by the fireplace admiring the decorations the children had placed on the tree just a few hours before.

"I made you a glass of hot cocoa." Fitz said as he walked into the den and handed Liv a mug.

"Thank you. You know, we are very fortunate Fitz. Tommy and Maya are healthy. As are Teddy, Jerry, and Karen. We have everything we could possibly want. We are very blessed."

Fitz couldn't tell if there was something bothering Liv or if she was just reflecting but he knew he'd better at least ask. "Livvie, what's wrong?"

"I think tomorrow we should take the children shopping to buy presents and a Christmas dinner for a needy family. No press, just us. We have so much, we should do our part to bring cheer to someone else this Christmas."

"Liv, that is a perfect idea. But why stop at one family. Let's fulfill a Christmas wish of the orphanage across town as well. There are a lot of children that don't have families, and their Christmas won't be that great, let's do it."

"A Christmas wish Grant-ed. Yes Fitz, lets do it."

Fitz sat next to Liv and stretched out his arm inviting her in. Liv willingly folded into his arms and placed her hand between the buttons of his shirt. Liv looked around and realized that the home was completely quiet. She thought it was the perfect time for her and Fitz to enjoy some "quality" alone time. Liv began unbuttoning the top few buttons of Fitz's shirt, just enough for her to be able to insert her hand all the way inside.

"hmmm" Fitz groaned at the feel of his wife's delicate hand making contact with his skin. Liv propped herself up on her knees and began nibbling on Fitz's ear. The moans that were jumbled in Fitz's throat were enough to get Liv even more excited.

She began licking and kissing on his neck, while her free hand began unfastening his pants. She freed his member from its restraint and marveled at how long and thick he grew just with her touch.

"What exactly do you plan on doing with that Mrs. Grant?" Fitz asked knowing Liv would rather show him than tell him.

Liv tugged at Fitz's shirt popping the remaining buttons. Ignoring the mess she had made, Liv began placing a trail of kisses down Fitz's chest until she finally made it to his rock hard member she held in her hand.

Lowering her head even further she ran her tongue down one side of Fitz's length and up the other before taking him fully into her mouth.

Fitz tangled his hands in Liv's hair throwing his head back as he indulged in the late night surprise his wife was bestowing upon him.

The power Liv had over his body never ceased to amaze him. Fitz could feel himself getting close, and needed to be inside of Liv before he lost control.

Fitz pushed Liv away and grabbed her leg forcing her to straddle him.

"Livvie, shouldn't we finish this upstairs? Jerry and Karen are here and I'd hate for them to be trauma.."

Before Fitz had a chance to finish, Liv had lowered herself onto Fitz's member. The feeling that came over them when they joined together was more than they could bare.

"The kids are asleep. Don't make me wait Fitz, please?" Liv begged as she began rocking her hips taking Fitz in deeper each time.

Fitz reached for the blanket behind them and covered their bodies just in case. Liv began moving faster as Fitz placed his hands on her hips and began matching her movements.

Fitz knew that Liv was getting close when he felt her walls begin to close in around his length. Liv wrapped her arms tightly around Fitz's neck and held on as her climax erupted from deep within. Her mouth came crashing down on Fitz's hoping that he could muffle her screams. A few thrusts later and Fitz was spilling his seed deep inside of Liv's womb.

Liv looked at Fitz, eyes still flaming with desire.

"I love you Fitz"

"I love you too my sweet Livvie."

"Let's go upstairs and watch a movie. You pick it out and I'll pop the popcorn."

"Ok, just hurry Livvie, I'm nowhere near finished with you yet." Fitz said as he gathered the buttons that had popped off of his shirt. He had to be sure that Tommy wouldn't find any and try to put them in his mouth.

"You'd better not be finished. I've got a lot more left in me." Liv said as she made her way towards the kitchen and pulled out the popcorn popper.

A few moments later Liv was upstairs with popcorn in hand. She sat the popcorn down on the table in front of their sofa, and headed towards the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Liv, where are you going?"

"Fitz I'm sweaty. I can't watch a movie until I'm comfortable. You are more than welcome to join me if you'd like." Liv held up one hand and flexed her index finger motioning for Fitz to join her.

She didn't have to wait long for as soon as she entered the shower, Fitz was right behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Fitz, I don't know how you have so much stamina." Liv said as she felt his member beginning to swell yet again.

Fitz turned Liv around and picked her up guiding her to wrap her legs around his waist. One swift thrust and Fitz was back inside of her. No matter how many times they made love, the feeling of their bodies joining always felt like the first time.

Fitz began thrusting faster and deeper knowing he may not have that much time before Maya woke up for her next feeding. Liv held on trying to keep up with Fitz's pace.

Pinning Liv again the shower wall, Fitz took one hand and began massaging Liv's bundle of nerves.

"Fitz, I can't.. I can't hold on I'm..."

"Come for me Sweet Livvie."

Liv dug her nails deep into Fitz's back as she rode her way into climax. Fitz finished after her not too soon after.

Fitz helped Liv down making sure to still support her weight as he began bathing her limp frame. He made sure Liv was stable enough to allow him a moment to wash up and then carried her out of the shower and dried her off.

Once he got her body and hair dried off he sat her on the bed and proceeded to dress her in his Navy tee and a pair of laced panties.

Fitz grabbed the popcorn and the wine glasses that were both full of grape juice and joined Liv under the covers pulling her into his arms.

"What movie did you choose?" Liv asked curiously.

"It's a Wonderful Life." Fitz said as he kissed Liv on her forehead.

"I love that movie Fitz." Liv said as she snuggled into her husband even closer and waited for the movie to begin.

They laid there together and grew surprised when they realized they had watched the entire movie without Maya waking up. Not wanting to risk it, they laid down and kissed each other good night.

Liv woke up the next morning and realized that Maya still had not cried. Maya had actually slept through the night for the very first time.

She got out of bed making sure to not wake Fitz and made her way into the nursery. When Liv walked in, she was met with a beautiful sight. Karen was sitting in the rocking chair with Maya feeding her a bottle.

"I woke up early and Maya was already awake. I wanted to let you sleep so I went and warmed up a bottle to feed her so you could sleep. I checked the milk like you showed me to make sure it wasn't too hot. I hope you're not mad."

"No honey, I'm not mad. Thank you so much. I guess I needed sleep more than I realized." Liv looked at the two who were clearly bonding.

"How about I go check on your brothers and then I'll be back up to take over with Maya."

Karen nodded and returned her attention back to Maya. Liv couldn't believe how grown up Karen was. She was proving to be a huge help. She expected her to be more of a 17 yr old, teenager not wanting anything to do with her baby sister, but Maya was the world to Karen and Liv loved that thought.

Liv went downstairs and was met with another heart warming moment. Jerry was downstairs playing building blocks with Tommy and Teddy in the playroom. At 20, Liv was sure that Jerry wouldn't want to have anything to do with his baby brothers but she was wrong. He was in the playroom with them playing and watching SpongeBob.

Tommy looked up first and noticed Liv standing in the doorway adoringly.

"Good morning mama!" Tommy yelled as he ran and wrapped his arms around Liv's leg.

"Good morning Tommy. How are my guys doing today?"

"We're great mama." Teddy said as he began cleaning up the toys they had pulled out.

"What do my guys want for breakfast?"

"We are making breakfast for you and dad this morning so go, go back upstairs and get back into bed. Tommy will be up shortly with your menus."

"Yes mama, go upstairs" Tommy and Teddy said in unison.

"Okay, okay, I'll go back upstairs. Just please no burning down the house?" Liv said in a joking tone.

"We'll try our best not to." Jerry responded sarcastically.

Liv did as she was told and returned upstairs. When she got to the nursery, Karen was tiptoeing out of the room, closing the door behind her.

" Maya is asleep again. You go back to bed and we'll be up shortly with a breakfast in bed for two."

Liv cupped the sides of Karen's face and brought her head down to her level to give her a quick peck on the forehead. Karen had grown so much taller than Liv and it still amazed Liv just how tall and beautiful she was.

Liv returned to her room and climbed back into bed with Fitz who was just beginning to awaken.

"Good morning my love." He said as he stretched and climbed out if bed making his way into the bathroom.

A few moments later he came out of the bathroom and rejoined Liv on the bed for a good morning kiss.

"Good morning my deliciously handsome husband." Liv responded as she sank into Fitz's arms. "We've been confined to our room for the moment. The children are making us breakfast in bed this morning and we have to wait for Tommy and Teddy to come upstairs with our menus."

"So we get a break from the morning routine?"

"Yes, I woke up and Karen was already feeding Maya, and Jerry was playing with the boys. They let us sleep in Fitz. Now they are making us breakfast."

"I guess we'll find out what they want, or what they've done later." Fitz said as he allowed himself to relax with his wife in his arms.

"For now Fitz, let's enjoy this very welcomed surprise and the day that we have planned."

"Livvie, this is going to be a very exciting day."


	6. Best Christmas Present Ever

"That was the most amazing breakfast. Thank you children." Liv said as she finished the last bite of her strawberry Belgian waffles.

"I have to go get Tommy and your sister dressed and we are heading out for a family outing. Today we are going to go shopping for those that are less fortunate than we are. We are going to bring Christmas to a family and to the orphanage across town."

Everyone went off to go get dressed. Luckily each child had their own bathroom so there would be no fighting over time.

Once everyone was finished, Fitz called for Tom and Jason who arranged for a motorcade to pick them up.

It was a 20 minute drive to the closest shopping mall which had a Toys R Us, a supermarket, and a Ross. Liv gave a shopping list to Jerry with $3,000.

"Jerry, your job is to take Teddy and pick out toys for boys and girls. Jason will accompany you. Here is a list of things to pick out. Make sure everything on this list stays separate."

"Karen, here's $3,000. Go to Ross and pick out clothes for boys and girls, and a few coats. Make sure they bag the boys and girls clothes separately. Anthony will accompany you. You also have a list. Make sure these items stay separate as well."

Once Karen entered the clothing store Fitz turned to Liv.

"So what do we do?"

"We my love are going to pick out Christmas dinner. One for the orphanage, and one for the family I've chosen. It's a family with four children. The father lost his job when the government had to do cutbacks. He worked for the town for 15 yrs, and they are having trouble making ends meet. We are going to give them a Christmas."

"Olivia Grant, you are the most kind hearted person I know. I love you."

"I love you too Fitz."

Three hours had passed and the Grants had all reconvened in the parking lot with the bundles of presents they had picked out.

"Ok, everything gets loaded into the second car except the items you were told to keep separate. They go in our car along with these bags of Christmas dinner."

Once the cars were loaded, they made their way across town and pulled up in front of a small home.

Tom exited the car first and escorted Liv and the family to the door.

"Just a minute" They heard someone yell from the other side.

A few moments later a very tired looking woman opened the door. The moment she realized who was standing before her, her eyes widened.

"Former President Grant! Mrs. Grant!"

"Hello Jessica. Fitz, the children and I have been doing a little Christmas shopping and we were wondering if we could bring a few things in."

"Um yes, yes ma'am. Todd! The Grants are here and they have Christmas presents!"

"What Grants?!" yelled a man from the other room.

"The former first family!"

The woman turned to Liv and Fitz.

"Please, do come in."

Liv turned and motioned for the men to begin bringing in the packages that were loaded into their car. It took all 14 men 3 trips before everything was unloaded and in the family's living room.

"Mr. & Mrs. Grant I don't even know what to say. Thank you so very much!"

"You are most welcome. Christmas is a time for giving and granting the wishes of others. We wanted to bring Christmas joy to another family. We do have one more present on its way for you."

Liv looked at Fitz who already seemed to know what she was thinking.

Fitz looked around and realized the family didn't have a Christmas tree and it was two days before Christmas. He excused himself and walked over to Anthony giving him a few orders.

Fitz returned and as they waited met each one of their four children. Liv spoke with Jessica for a moment about the holidays and favorite Christmas recipes.

10 minutes later, a van arrived with a freshly cut Christmas tree, lights, ornaments, and an angel for the top.

"Where would you like your tree ma'am?" Fitz asked feeling choked up by the woman's grateful reaction.

The woman pointed to the corner of a room and stepped aside so the men could being in and stand up the tree.

"Well, we really must get going. We have one more stop before we head home ourselves. Merry Christmas to you all."

The Grant family said their goodbyes, hugged each person and made their way back to the car.

"Dad, mom, that was the most amazing feeling ever. How did you come up with this?"

Fitz placed his arm around Liv.

"This was all Liv's idea. I cannot take any credit for this one!"

"Every year my dad and I would pick out presents for a family and leave them on their doorstep. We would ring the bell and run and hide. We would watch the look on their faces from afar as they realized some stranger just dumped presents on their step. Well now, since we cant really go many places undetected, we decided to just bring joy to a family in need even though we couldn't remain anonymous. Next stop, we are dropping the next load off at the orphanage and then we are heading home to spend time with a few guests who should be there in a few hours."

"Mom, you are amazing!" Karen said in awe of what a big heart her stepmother had.

Liv blew a kiss at the children and they were on their way.

When they arrived at the orphanage, they were told to wait in the car until the grounds had been swept. Once cleared, they made their way inside and delivered the presents, cleaning supplies, clothes, coats, boots, hats, scarves and gloves to each one of the 22 children, and presented the Reverend Mother with a Christmas dinner that would feed 50.

No sooner than they finished Maya began to cry. They said their goodbyes and headed back to the car to make the trip home. Fitz fed Maya and gave the kids a snack as Liv closed her eyes for a moment.

"Livvie?"

"Yes Fitz?"

"You never did tell me who was coming to the home tonight."

Before Liv had a chance to respond, they were pulling into their driveway, and Fitz was able to see firsthand exactly who was coming to visit. Cyrus, James, Ella, Claire, Abby, David, AJ, DJ, Huck, Quinn, Lauren, and Tauren were all pulling in behind them. A few moments later two more cars pulled in behind them with Eli, and Maya in one, and Mellie and Jake in the other.

Fitz had to do a double take as he realized that Liv had in fact invited Mellie and Jake to their home to celebrate Christmas with them.

"Liv, what is Mellie doing here?"

"Fitz, she is the mother of your children. I'm sure she wants to spend the holidays with them as much as we do. Everyone is being set up in one of the 5 cabins Except my parents. They are going to stay in the wing you had build for them.

"Liv, I don't know how God fit such a huge heart in such a tiny, sexy.. Very sexy body."

"Easy, he gave me you so it could overflow. I love those children and I know Christmas wouldn't be the same without both you and Mellie here with them. Besides, with my team, the kids, and my parents here, we have a little time to slip away and spend some one on one time together."

"Olivia Grant, I have a present I'd like for you to unwrap right now. It's dying to get out." Fitz said as he began kissing on Liv's neck.

"I'd love nothing more than to open it and I will. In a few hours."

"I cant wait that long. I say we get changed and then tend to our guests."

"Let's at least say hello Fitz."

"Okay, a quick hello and then we go upstairs so we can change and you can unwrap your first Christmas gift."

"Fitz, what am I going to do with you?"

"A few ideas come to mind."

Fitz placed a quick kiss on Liv's lips before they exited the car. The children had already found their way out with Maya and Tommy and were saying hello to all of their family and friends.

The Grants made their way through their guests, showed them to where they would be staying, asked Karen to keep an eye on the kids who were enjoying grandparent time, and excused themselves so they could get more "comfortable".

Once they entered their bedroom Liv slammed Fitz against the wall and began kissing him hungrily.

"Wait...Livvie... Your gift.."

"What gift Fitz? I thought this was what you wanted me to unwrap." Liv said as she pulled at Fitz's belt buckle.

"That's one, but there is another one I want you to open first."

Fitz stepped back and walked over to his closet and pulled out a box.

"Merry Christmas Livvie. Open it."

Liv looked at the long rectangular box and slowly opened it. Inside was a diamond tennis bracelet with matching earrings.

"Fitz, it's beautiful. I love it! Thank you!"

"Anything for you my love."

Fitz said as he placed the tennis bracelet around Liv's wrist. No sooner than he had the clasp locked, Liv had Fitz on the bed and was already working to free his member from the restrictions of his pants.

" We don't have much time Livvie. We've got to get dinner started."

"Then I guess you'd better shut up and get to work." Liv said as she lowered herself onto his length.

Fitz flipped Liv over so he was on top and proceeded to make love to his wife. Even if it was a quickie, he wanted to make sure she was fully satisfied before he himself finished.

They climaxed together and held on to one another, muffling their screams with the deep kiss they were locked in.

Once they slowed their breathing pattern, they went into the bathroom to clean up and change before returning to their guests. On the way downstairs Liv turned to Fitz.

"You know Mr. Grant, if we aren't careful we may just end up with another baby Grant next October 3rd."

"Livvie my dear, I'm trying for twins."

Fitz kissed Liv one more time before they made their way into the living room to spend time with their guests.

The next morning Liv woke up feeling nauseous.

"God please don't let me be sick on Christmas."

Fitz woke up at the sound of Liv's voice.

"Merry Christmas Eve my love." Fitz said as he wrapped his arms around Liv.

"Merry Christmas Eve honey. I know I don't normally ask this but would you mind getting breakfast for the kids this morning? I'm not feeling so well."

"Sure Livvie. Do you need anything?"

"Maybe just some ginger tea and toast."

"Coming right up my love."

Fitz went downstairs and began to make breakfast for their family and friends. He made Liv's tea and toast and ran it upstairs to her.

"Here you are my love."

Liv grabbed the toast and took a few bites. She went to take a sip of her tea and immediately felt nauseated by the smell. She ran into the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet before vomiting.

"Livvie, if I didn't know any better I'd say there's a chance you were pregnant."

"Fitz, Maya isn't even 3 months old yet."

"This is true, but we also haven't been very cautious lately. I'll have Tom run out and pick up a test."

Fitz walked over to his nightstand, pulled out his phone and proceeded to dial Tom's cell phone. When he was finished he walked back over to Liv.

"Tom will be back with it in about 20 minutes. You come lay down. I will take care of everything. Don't come down until you feel better. Tommy and Maya are still asleep, and Karen, Jerry, and Teddy are visiting with Mellie and Jake so you need to enjoy this peace and quiet while you can."

"Ok. Are you ready to possibly become a father yet again?"

"I am always ready when it comes to you Livvie. My question is, are you ready to be pregnant again."

"I just got my figure back, but I will always welcome a child with you."

They sat together until Tom rang that he was back. Fitz ran downstairs and came up a few moments later with the test.

"Ok Livvie, you know the drill."

Liv nodded and proceeded into the bathroom for a short moment. Fitz waited on their bed for her to cone back out.

"Well?" Fitz said as soon as the door opened.

"Five minutes Fitz. Then we go in and check together. Just like we did with Maya and Tommy."

"Ok. Five minutes. We can do this."

Five minutes seemed like an eternity in this moment. When five minutes was finally up, they entered the bathroom together and looked at the test that was resting on the counter.

The test was positive.

"Looks like we have yet another Grant on the way." Fitz said as he picked Liv up and swung her around.

Liv's eyes began filling with tears from the sheer joy of the moment. Then she thought back to what Fitz had said just the night before.

"Fitz, what if we're having twins?"

"Then we'll have three car seats in the car this time next year."

"This is amazing! I cant wait to tell everyone! Fitz, I love you."

"I love you too Livvie. Now come, let's go get the two or three of you some real breakfast."

"I make no promises I can keep it down but I will try."

"Liv, this is the best Christmas present ever."

"Definitely the best."


	7. Merry Christmas

Hello everyone. I hope you all didn't think I would let Christmas go by without the Grant Christmas update. Thank you all for the comments and support you all have shown for this story. As always, thank you for reading and Happy Olitzing.

* * *

"Mommy Daddy wake up it's Christmas!" Tommy and Teddy yelled as they jumped on the bed ripping them both out of their slumber.

"Daddy, you need to go see if Santa came WAKE UP!" Tommy yelled tugging at Fitz.

They had spent all of Christmas Eve with family and friends. The Rosen's left after Christmas Eve dinner as did Huck, Quinn, Tom, Lauren, and Tauren.

After the kids went to sleep, Liv, Fitz, Eli, Maya, Mellie, and Jake spent half the night setting up a steam train that spanned the entire downstairs as well as numerous "Some assembly required" toys for Tommy, Teddy, and Maya.

"Liv, why do they say some assembly required if all they did was fuse the poles together and throw them in a box with some screws?" Fitz asked as he fumbled trying to piece together a swing set they had bought for the children.

"They must've known we were coming sweetheart." Liv said with a roaring laugh as she fumbled with Tommy's tricycle.

Mellie stood and poured a glass of wine.

"Would anyone care for a glass?"

Jake, Eli, and Maya accepted but Liv looked at Fitz and they both declined.

"Liv you're not having wine? That's not like you. Are you feeling okay?" Mellie asked anticipating Liv's reasoning for declining.

"We just have to be up early and I don't want a hangover on Christmas morning. I want to be alert when the children wake up and see their presents." Liv said careful to keep a calm voice.

"I must admit, the two of you have outdone yourselves this year." Jake said as he looked at the mountain of gifts that filled the room.

"Thanks again for inviting us to spend Christmas with you and the children. That was very kind of you Liv." Liv nodded with a smile and turned her attention back to the task at hand.

After they finished with the swing set, they had to work on the trampoline and bike that Teddy asked for. Thankfully they were able to have someone come in and build the skate ramp that Jerry wanted to go with his new Tony Hawk Skateboard.

"Why cant they all be as simple as Karen. All she wanted were Beats which I still don't understand $250 headphones, the iPad, a laptop, and a the gold iPhone 5S. Speaking of which Livvie, how are you liking yours?"

"I love it although it's not that much different. Siri is more annoying though. Maybe Jerry and Karen will like theirs more."

Once they finished putting the toys together, Liv and Fitz said their good nights as Mellie and Jake retired to their cabin, and Eli and Maya retired to their wing.

Finally everyone was asleep and they were able to retire upstairs for the evening. They were even able to fit in a session of passionate lovemaking, leaving them with only 3 hrs of sleep before Tommy came in and woke them up.

"Okay Tommy, Teddy, we're awake." Liv said as she stretched and sat up in bed.

" Let's go brush our teeth while daddy goes and checks if Santa came and then we'll check on Maya and head downstairs."

The boys ran down the hall into Karen's room and woke her up next.

"Karen! Wake up! I think Santa came last night!"

Their next stop was Jerry who heard Tommy yelling and was already waking up.

"I'm up buddy."

"Good, go brush your teeth! PLEASE!" Teddy yelled as they ran back to their parent's room.

Downstairs Fitz turned on the train and the steam but left the sound off for the moment.

He called Mellie and Jake and had them come over from the cabin with their gifts for the children. To Fitz's surprise, they had even bought presents for Maya and Tommy. He then went to wake up Eli and Maya so they could join them in the morning.

He set the video to blu ray camera Liv bought for him as a present up in the corner and pressed record.

"Okay children, I think it's safe to come down now." Fitz yelled upstairs to the children.

Tommy hopped up on his stool and slid down one side of the railing and Teddy the other side which was something that always made Liv nervous.

"Weeeeeeeee" Tommy yelled as he zoomed downstairs and straight into Fitz's arms.

Once the children had gotten downstairs they waited for Liv and Maya to make their way down before heading into the den to see the presents that waited for them.

Fitz kissed Liv and took Maya before counting down.

"3...2...1...GO!" Fitz yelled with a laugh as he watched all four children take off.

The adults followed the children into the wonderland that awaited them. Tommy's attention was immediately taken away by the child sized train that was circling the home.

"Daddy, can I ride it?" Tommy asked as he jumped up and down excited about the new toy.

"Of course you can son." Fitz used the remote to bring the train to Tommy and knelt down by his son. Before you go, there is something you must have. All train conductors must have the proper hat and scarf." Fitz placed a conductor's hat on Tommy's head and loosely tied an oversized bandana around his neck.

"Now you look like a conductor Tommy. Hang on, the Grant express is about to take off in 3...2...1... Blastoff." Fitz pressed the button and watched his son enjoying the ride.

"First stop, Christmas tree station."

Tommy found a button that wasn't lit up and pressed it.

Choo-Chooooo chugga chugga chugga chugga Choo-choooooo.

Tommy began mocking the train sounds as he looked around and waved to everyone he saw. As the train came to a stop in front of the tree, Tommy jumped out and ran to see his presents.

"Okay kids, find your name." Liv yelled as she watched their bright eyes scanning the room.

Liv took pictures as Fitz went and warmed up a bottle to feed Maya who was beginning to get antsy.

The kids had gotten everything from trains, to bikes, to dolls, action figures, clothes, electronics, Legos, and more. Each boy had even received a Hess Truck.

Three hours, and a destroyed room later, the children had opened all of their presents from Santa, and now it was time to open presents from the family.

Karen opened Liv's present first. "My very own Prada bag? It's GORG! I love it thank you!"

She opened Fitz's present next.

"Dad, these are the boots I wanted when we went to Milan! And they match the Prada bag! Thank you thank you!"

She opened her gift from Mellie and Jake next. " It's a white Pope coat! Just like Liv's" Karen screamed rushing over and hugging each one of her parents.

Jerry and Teddy opted to open theirs at the same time.

"The Lebron Soldier VII's and the throwback Air Jordan's! Thank you!" Jerry yelled as he hugged Liv.

"Teddy open your next one first." Fitz said as he handed a large box to Teddy.

"It's the new Xbox!" Thank you! Teddy said as he hugged Liv and Fitz.

Jerry went to open Fitz's present next. "This is from both Liv and me. You are going back to college in a week, and we figured you could use it."

Jerry opened the box and inside was a keychain.

"A keychain dad?"

"Well Jerr, you do need something to hold the key to your new Jeep!"

"Holy Shit! I... I mean... Oh my goodness! A car? Thank you so much!"

"Now Jerry, you will have to pay for the insurance and your own gas, but you may need to get around going to VMU and all." Fitz said with a grin.

"Jerry, why don't you go check it out. There's another surprise outside for you as well."

Jerry went outside and became confused.

"Dad, which one is mine? There are two."

"The black one is yours Jerry. The silver one is Karen's."

"WHAT?! Dad! I have a car too?"

"You have a license don't you? Liv and I want to see you both more, and you are expected to help your mother with errands and taking Teddy places. Am I clear on that?"

"Crystal sir. Oh my gosh daddy, mom, thank you! Mommy did you see this?"

"Yes sweetie, I love the fact that they are practical and safe. Now make sure you wear your seatbelt at all times and no speeding to showboat for your friends; either of you."

"Yes mommy." both Karen and Jerry said in unison before running off and jumping into their new cars.

"Dad, is this the beats sound system?"

"Yes. Liv had them installed in both Jeeps. Don't blow your ears though kids." Fitz yelled as Jerry began turning his volume up to see how high it would go.

"Let's head back inside. We'll get breakfast started. There are a few more presents to open." Liv said as she collected Tommy off of his swing set.

"You all go in, I have a present for Liv before we come in. Livvie, follow me."

Fitz grabbed Liv's hand and pulled her around to the side of the house.

"Fitz what are we doing? It's. Freezing out here."

Fitz pushed the button on the garage door opener.

"Merry Christmas Livvie."

Liv couldn't believe in front of her was a brand new Lexus.

"Fitz.. I"

"Now Livvie, before you go talking about how you have a car and there are the kids, this car isn't for family time, this car is for Livvie time. When you want a day out to yourself, or you want to drive down to DC instead of fly, you have this car. It's your sexy car. You still have your mommy car, but this is all about you."

"Thank you Fitz, I love it." Liv said as she kissed her husband.

"Go ahead, get in. Oh, do you have your phone?"

"Yes."

" Okay, dial 78278 and Call."

Liv did as she was told. Within seconds her car started on its own.

"Fitz!"

"Now say car stop."

"Car Stop." the car shut off automatically.

"Fitz this is amazing."

"Now say armor on"

"Armor on." This time within moments the car locked and armed itself.

"Livvie, the car will do anything you and only you or I tell it to as long as you have this key in the vicinity." Fitz said as he held out a key for Liv.

"This is the most amazing car I have ever seen! Thank you honey! You know, I have a few more presents for you as well, but let's go give everyone the family gift then I'll give you yours."

They returned into the house and found that Karen was already in the kitchen working on breakfast.

"Liv and I have one final present for everyone." Since everyone is spending the week with us, we thought that it would be a fun treat to take all of you with us when we go sailing in St. Bart's this week."

"That is overly generous but Mellie and I do have to get back to work tomorrow." Jake said creating an excuse as to why they couldn't join the family fun. Truth of it was he knew that there was no way he could compete with Fitz and his generosity was beginning to make him feel a little inadequate.

"I'm sorry to hear that Jake. Maybe next time?"

"Maybe next time." Jake responded politely.

Fitz, Liv, and her parents exchanged gifts, and finally it was time for Fitz to open Liv's. "There are three. Open them. The fourth will be here in a week."

Fitz opened his presents one by one. "Season tickets for the Patriots, A new tv, tickets to Wimbledon? Thank you Livvie." Fitz said as he kissed his wife.

"Although nothing is better than the present you gave me yesterday." Fitz said as he pulled Liv in closer.

"What present was that? Or do I not want to know?" Karen asked afraid of the answer.

Liv looked at Fitz before responding.

"Well everyone, this came a lot sooner than we expected but Fitz and I... We're...I'm pregnant."

Karen and Jerry jumped up and hugged Liv and then Fitz. Mellie sat back as it was all making sense to her now. Liv excusing herself after dinner last night and Fitz running after her. Liv's refusal of wine. It all made sense now.

Although Mellie was happy with Jake, she couldn't help but feel her heart sink a little when she realized just how happy Liv made Fitz.

"Ok, it's time for me to start preparing dinner. Everyone go relax, men, go watch the game and I'll be back shortly. Karen, Jerry, don't get too lost. Let Jason know where you are going and keep your radio volumes down and phones on so I can get a hold of you when needed."

"I'm going to Ashleigh's house." Jerry said. I have to give her her Christmas gifts.

"I'm going to Devon's. I have to give him his present too."

"Remember, dinner is at 3."

"We will!" Each kid yelled as they ran off to go get dressed.

"Olivia Grant, this Christmas has been a very special Christmas. You've made everyone's dreams come true. I love you my sweet Livvie."

"I love you too Fitz. Merry Christmas my love."

"Merry Christmas."


	8. Rockin' New Year's Eve

Hey everyone. I hope you all had a wonderful New Years. I've decided to extend the Grant Holiday story and will be updating through some major holidays. I cant leave this story just yet. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will be back to update around Valentines Day. Thank you for reading, and as always; Happy Olitzing.

* * *

"It feels so good to be back!" Liv said as she walked into their home carrying Maya.

"As much as I loved sailing, I am so glad to finally be home." Fitz agreed carrying Tommy into the home.

Their week in St. Barts was amazing, they sailed, saw a few sights, and Karen and Liv even did a little shopping. The water was warm so Fitz decided to take Maya and Tommy in as Liv recorded their reactions.

Yes, a week in St Barts was just what they needed, but nothing felt better than being at home. They were so in need of a vacation from the vacation that they had almost forgotten it was New Year's Eve.

Liv walked over to her phone and realized she had missed a call. "I have a voicemail from Dr. Perry. I wonder what she wants." Liv said nervous of what she was about to hear.

"Maybe it's just the results of your HCG levels. Im sure it's nothing major if there's only one missed call."

Liv pushed play on her visual voicemail and waited with Fitz to hear what the doctor was about to say.

"Mrs. Grant, this is Dr. Perry's office could you please give us a call at your earliest convenience? Thank you."

Liv grew even more nervous that the doctor didn't leave any further reasoning as to why she was calling, but felt it would be best to just call now and get it over with.

Liv dialed the doctors office and placed the call on speaker so Fitz could hear what the doctor had to say as well. The three minute wait for the doctor to answer the phone felt like an eternity.

"Hello Mrs. Grant?"

"Yes. Hello doctor how are you today?"

"Im doing fairly well thanks. How are you?"

"I'm fine, but I'm kind of nervous to hear why you are calling me on New Years Eve."

"Mrs. Grant, we have the results of your tests in. I tried to call earlier in the week, but was unable to get through."

"Yes, we were on vacation and just returned an hour ago."

"Okay, well Mrs. Grant, the test results show you are indeed pregnant. Your levels however are double what they should be at this point in time. This indicates to us that there is a strong possibility you are carrying twins."

"Twins?"

"Yes Mrs. Grant. Now, we cannot say for certain, but we can schedule an appointment for you to come in either today or after the New Year so we can perform an ultrasound and see what we are working with here."

"We can be there in 20 minutes." Liv said looking for her keys.

"We do have a spot available in 20 minutes."

"We'll be right over. Thank you doctor." Liv said as she hung up the phone.

"Twins!" Fitz said as he picked Liv up and spun her around.

"We aren't sure just yet Fitz. That's why I'm going over now for an ultrasound."

"Good thing we haven't taken Maya out of her car seat yet." Fitz joked as he put Tommy's coat back on.

The headed back to the car and made their way over to the doctors. Once they got inside they were amazed they were brought to the back so quickly. Tom and Jason sat in the waiting room with Tommy and Maya while Liv and Fitz went into the back.

"Ok Mrs. Grant, let's look and see if we can tell what's going on."

The Dr. turned on the ultrasound machine and began examining the screen. She pointed toward the screen to two black voids with tiny blobs inside.

"Well Mrs. Grant, it appears that you are definitely carrying twins."

Fitz couldn't believe it. He was only joking 5 weeks ago about trying for twins. To find out he actually succeeded really boosted his ego.

Liv and Fitz thanked the doctor and made their way home to feed the children and prepare them for bed.

After the children were fed, Fitz prepared dinner for the two of them while Liv bathed the children and put them down for the night. Once Maya and Tommy were tucked into their beds, Liv went downstairs and joined Fitz in the kitchen.

"Wow, twins." Liv said as she placed her hand over her belly.

"Wow is right." Fitz added looking at his wife in amazement.

This meant that their dream would be fulfilled in another 34 weeks. They would have their 4 children in their home in Vermont. Their lives were perfect, and they were thankful for every blessing they had been given.

"Livvie, what do you want to do tonight? We can get a sitter to watch the kids while we go out, or we can stay home. What do you want to do to bring in the new year?" Fitz asked as he walked over to Liv and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I really want to just stay home tonight. We just returned from St. Barts, and I'd really rather we stayed at home with the children this year. I go back to work in a few days, and I just want it to be us tonight. Karen and the boys just left to spend time with Mellie, and it's the first time since Thanksgiving we've had the house to ourselves. Besides, there's a little something I picked up on our trip that I'm anxiously planning on wearing tonight."

"What's that?" Fitz asked with a devilish grin.

Liv reached into her purse and pulled out a tiny bag. She reached in and pulled out a tube of lip gloss.

"You plan on wearing lip gloss tonight?" Fitz asked not getting the hint.

"Only lip gloss, and it's piña colada." Liv said as she seductively applied the lip gloss to her lips.

"Hmm, mind if I have a taste?" Fitz asked hungrily.

"Not at all Mr. Grant."

Fitz lifted Liv up and placed her on the counter and lowered his mouth to Liv's, pressing his lips against hers. His tongue snaked out of his mouth teasing Liv's lips. Tasting the piña colada lip gloss Fitz let out a soft groan.

Liv opened her mouth inviting Fitz in, her mouth hot against his. The kiss grew hotter as Liv placed her hands on Fitz's chest feeling his pecks under the fabric. Wanting to feel her hands against his skin, Liv began lifting Fitz's shirt up and over his head.

Fitz moved from Liv's mouth and began kissing and nipping at her shoulder, working his way up to her ear and pulling her lobe between his teeth.

Fitz removed Liv's shirt and bra wanting to feel his chest against hers. The moment their skin touch a surge of heat came over them both. It was as if they couldn't get on another's clothes off fast enough. Fitz lifted Liv and carried her towards the sofa. As soon as he laid her down and made his way between her legs it happened.

Maya woke up and began crying into the monitor. The moment was ruined for the both of them.

Liv threw Fitz's shirt on and looked at Fitz, eyes full of desire.

"We will continue this later." Liv said before warming up a bottle and heading up to the nursery.

Fitz decided while he was waiting for Liv he'd go upstairs, check on Tommy and prepare a treat for his wife. Fitz poked his head into Tommy's room and was happy to see he was fast asleep. He proceeded into the bedroom and looked over at the clock. It was 10:45. They had plenty of time Fitz thought and began setting up a romantic paradise in their bedroom.

He placed his iPod on the dock and thumbed through the music. He thought Moonlight Sonata would be a great song to start with for two reasons. First, it was Liv's favorite piece, and second, it was classical music and it would soothe Maya enough to help her get back to sleep comfortably.

Within seconds the sounds of Beethoven were filling the air and Fitz went to finish preparing to bring the New Year in with his beloved.

Liv rocked Maya in the chair as they both allowed the sounds of the music to bring a calm over them. Maya finished her bottle, smiled at her mother and fell back to sleep. Liv placed Maya into her crib and covered her then left the room closing the door behind her.

Liv checked on Tommy who was still asleep. She looked at the clock and saw it was 11:30. She had just enough time to head back to her husband and bring in the New Year the way she had planned. Liv set an alarm on her phone so she would know when the clock struck 12. Rockin' New Years Eve wouldn't be on the Grant television this year. Instead, it was going to be going down in their home; their way.

Liv entered the bedroom and noticed the fireplace was on and there were candles everywhere. Fitz had prepared a bed of rose petals and there was sparkling cider in glasses for the both of them.

"Do you like it my love?" Fitz asked as he walked up behind Liv and buried his head into her neck.

"I love it." Liv responded as she turned to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She stood on her toes and pressed her lips against Fitz's willing his mouth to open and let her in. Within moments Fitz had her in his arms and was making his way over to their bed.

Liv removed the shirt she had on and laid down pulling Fitz with her. Fitz began kissing her slowly at first, grinding his hips against her in a slow calculated rhythm. Fitz broke the kiss and began leaving a hot trail of kisses down Liv's throat.

Once Fitz reached her breasts, he drew her taught nipple into his mouth while slowly pinching the other. The moan Liv let out told Fitz she was enjoying this. Fitz looked over at the clock. 11:40 and by the way Liv's body was responding to his touch, Fitz knew his plan was going well.

Fitz worked his way lower running his tongue down Liv's belly making sure to not mid a single spot. Making his way even lower, Fitz could feel the heat radiating from Liv's core. He decided to skip over it for the moment and began kissing and licking the inner part of Liv's thigh. The closer he got to her core, the more Liv would thrust upward trying to show him what he needed.

"Patience Livvie." Fitz said as he worked his way upward yet again skipping over her core. Fitz dipped his tongue into Liv's ear and began grinding his hardened member against Liv's core.

The motion sent a surge through Liv and Fitz could tell she was getting restless. "Perfect" he thought to himself. He knew his wife's body so well and knew that everything was going according to plan.

Fitz worked his way back down her body and hooked his fingers through the sides of her panties and pulled them off. Never missing a beat, Fitz spread Liv's legs and lowered his head taken her swollen bundle of nerves into his mouth.

Fitz's mouth became hot and hungry, devouring every ounce of the nectar his wife's body was offering him. Fitz began flicking Liv's clit with his tongue causing her to thrust her hips against his mouth.

He looked at the clock once more; 11:55. Fitz again drew Liv's nub into his mouth and inserted two fingers inside of her pumping them in and out at rapid speed. The feeling that swept over Liv was more than she could stand.

"Fitz, I... I... I need you, please. Right now." Liv cried as she began clawing at Fitz trying to pull him up to her.

Fitz worked his way back up his wife's body claiming her mouth with his. Liv could taste herself on him and began thrusting upward urging him to allow their bodies to become one.

"Fitz... Please!"

Fitz looked at the clock and decided it was time to give in to his wife. In one thrust Fitz entered his wife completely and they both moaned at the feeling of their union. In that same moment, Liv's alarm went off, alerting them that it was midnight and a New Year was upon them.

"Happy New Year Livvie." Fitz said as he began to picking up the pace of his movements.

"Happy New Year Fitz." Liv said as she realized exactly what had just happened.

Liv said she wanted them to bring the new year in together, and Fitz made it happen. They brought the new year in being as together as they could possibly be.

The thought of it all made Liv go wild, and she began kissing Fitz harder as she wildly began matching his movements thrust for thrust. Fitz bit down on Liv's neck tasting as much of her as possible.

Fitz pulled out of Liv leaving just his tip at her opening. He pushed her knees up to her chest and thrust hard burying himself deep inside of Liv's walls.

"HOLY FUCK! FITZ DON'T STOP!" Liv yelled as she took all of her husband deep inside of her thrust after thrust. Fitz repeated this motion a few times then began swirling his hips as he felt Liv's walls begin to clench down on his length.

A few moments later Liv's body began to shake and Fitz could feel her orgasm take over as her walls closed down on his length, and her nectar began to flow. Liv dug her nails into Fitz's back as he began moving slowly, drawing out her orgasm, then faster as he felt his quickly emerging.

Fitz's breathing became choppy and his movements quickened. A few thrusts more and Fitz climaxed harder and longer than he ever had before. Fitz rolled off of Liv and pulled her in closely.

"Happy New Years Livvie, I love you." Fitz said as he kissed his wife on her forehead.

"Happy New Years Fitz, I love you too."

Liv and Fitz spent the rest of the night making love and enjoying one another fully. The New Year had already brought promise of wonderful things ahead. Things couldn't be better for the two of them, and now with them expecting two Grant babies, their joy would only increase.


End file.
